Severus Snape, Professor and Lover Part II: Escape from the Tubbydrome
by m3gbot
Summary: After Tinky Winky gave his life to stop Dumbledore, Snape and the remaining Teletubbies must figure out a way to escape their Dementor-infested planet. Will Snape and Laa-Laa finally get their happy ending? Will the Teletubbies finally learn how to be real grown-ups? (an unofficial sequel to "Severus Snape, Professor and Lover" by ComicsNix)


This unofficial sequel to "Severus Snape, Professor and Lover" by ComicsNix is a joint effort by me and a friend. Go read the original before you read this!

* * *

Snape, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, and Po were all together underground and it was scary and dark and smelly. But they were happy to be alive especially after Tinky Winky gave his life to murder Dumbledore with a grenade. The explosion upset the baroque integrity of the subterranean cavern and they had to run and run underneath the Tubbydrome Supertronic to get to a safe place where no dementors or dictatorial sun babies could see them. Finally though they stopped to rest because Snap was getting sweaty.

"So were you death eaters? this whole time?" Snape asked with a sad face.

"We got tricked," said La-La, clutching at Snape's robes like a yellow baby. "Volemort said he would rescue us from this tubby hellhole of dementors if we would spy on Dumblydore but instead Dumbledur caught us and sent us back so he could harvest the energy of pure Tubby Custard. And the dementors are still here too which is why we lived in a dome all this time."

"Yes I remember from the last chapter," sighed Snape dramatically like he did in the first harry potter movie.

"And now Dumbdore wants to capture us and make us make custard for him again," said Dipstick from the corner being scared and such.

"I have plan," said snap suddenly standing up regally. "I will go to the surface."

"NO!" shouted La-La. "Dementors will murder you and I love you and I need to feel your nostril around my finger again!"

"It's okay my love," said snipe while holding Lala's snotty hand from earlier. "I have no soul. The Dementers will try to succ me but they won't get anything. And they'll leave and Tubby world will be free and you n me will get married."

Tipsy let out a frustrated sigh. "But how will the three of us be able to take on all the demeaners and the all powerful dimbledork?"

Snoop paused for a moment and stroked his chin, his hand still smelling of La-La's sweet creaming deification. "You are right Dicksmack, we are vastly outnumbered."

Just then they three of them heard a soft cough from the other side of the cave. They turned to see Poo standing timidly, her hand raised up by her head. "I have an idea."

"Okay, Poo, let's here it," Llama said.

"If it's more people you need why not let me help? If you show me how to be a grown adult lady woman then I could hep you! Please mister snip, help me be a mature breasted alien!"

Snape looked around at his other two companions and felt conflicted. On the wone hand they needed all the help they could giet if they were going to defeat doombleor and his evil minions but he could not betray his precious yellow finance by having sexuals with this tomato child. Snack was pulled from his thoughts when a small yellow snot stump touched his arms.

"My love, it is okay. Help my sister become a matures butt caretaker like me. She is the key to our strong and sexy victory over the evil dinkdong. We can all show her how to be gorn," said La-La

Snup looked to Dipsy who nodded in agreement. "Very well," said Sanpe, holding out his hands to her. "Come over here and I shall make you a woman."

Poo walked shyly towards Saenp. "Lay down on your back and spread your legs," Sanpe said.

Poo did as she was told, revieling her butt lips to the papery old man. Unlike her hairy sister, Poo was mostly bald by her mouthcrotch and Snit wasted no time entering her in one thrust with his 14 inch tentacle pants snake.

Poo screamed and La-La rushed to her side. "Shh, Poo! The demooners with hear you and our cover will be blown."

Snookie kept thrusting hard and fast his monster dick quickly becoming lubricated by Poo's various alien fluids. He moaned and gestured to La-La, who came to his side. He grabbed onto her bobbies feeling the soft banana mounds in his hands.

Meanwhile Dinksy grew honry watching the orgy unfold before him. He began to fidget as his neon green sausage began to harden and grown. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and began to vibrantly thrust into his hand, desperately thinking of Tank Wank's back vagina from only hours before.

A clanking noise from the cave's secret entrance brought all the sexing to a halt. All four froze in fear thinking it was Dimbdom coming to kill them. They watched in silence as the clanking grew closer and closer until finally the figure came into the light.

It was the Noo-Noo. And it was set to suck.


End file.
